Inseparable
by SeanB1014
Summary: Sonic and Tails finally admit love to each other... Meanwhile, Sonic has other plans. Pretty soon, Tail will be in for one large suprise... Sontails Yaoi warning!


"Yo, lil' buddy! I'm home!"

The hero everyone knew walked inside the dark home… Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic searched around, calling Tails' name. All of a sudden, he felt familiar arms wrap around him, followed by soft whimpering. Tails.

"Hey, bud… I'm home."

"Sonic…" The golden kitsune whined. "It's not fair… I know that you're only working this month, but… I don't know if I can stay home alone any longer…"

Sonic held Tails closely. "I know Tails, I know… But don't worry, there are only 3 days left…"

Tails looked up at Sonic, who then wiped the tears from his friend's eyes.

"It's okay, Tails. I know how you feel… Why don't you go grab something to eat?"

"Alright, Sonic."

Sonic watched Tails walk into the kitchen, and then whispered to himself when Tails was out of hearing range.

_Oh, Tails… If only _you _knew… Oh, just looking at you makes me want to hold you in my arms, to caress that delicate, soft golden fur, to lean over and kiss you so passionately… Oh god Tails, if only you knew how much I loved you…_

Tails walked into his room holding a nice turkey sandwich with mayonnaise, lettuce and fresh tomato without a word.

Tails locked the door to his room, taking a bite on his sandwich. He took out his diary and began writing.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm so happy that Sonics job ends in only 3 days… Man, each time I look at him, I can't help but start staring. We've been the best of friends for a long time, but… Over the years, I began to fantasize about him… That beautiful body, and those dazzling emerald eyes… He's not as muscular as Knuckles, but the hell with it, I don't care about that… Sonic… I want my Sonic... I want him to hold me more, hold me, and kiss me… Kiss me deeply and passionately… I want to taste him… My Sonic…_

Tails sighed, unable to get the image of Sonic out of his head once again. Momentarily, if this would keep up, he would start becoming aroused. This happens to Tails eventually. He started 3 months ago, but the more and more he did it, the chances of him becoming aroused increased, until he began masturbating almost every day. Now, whenever he becomes aroused, he locks the door, grabs a towel and starts.

The next three days…

Sonic left Tails home alone again, but today was the last day Sonic had to work.

"Thanks, Knuckles! You're the best!"

"No prob… Better let me come over sometime!" Knuckles, the red echidna said. Sonic had apparently working for Knuckles in the real estate management the whole month.

"Hey Sonic, good luck with your relationship with Tails."

"Thanks, Knux!" Sonic called as he ran off.

_Finally! _Thought Sonic. _No more apartment… No more cramped space… The best house by the beach, largest and most beautiful… And best of all, Tails._

Sonic smiled, speeding off to the same apartment they've been living in for an entire year. As Sonic walked into the door, he was greeted by Tails' hug again, only tighter… Too tight!

"Aack! Tails… Can't breathe…!"

Sonic was turning bluer than his usual self.

Tails let go, happy to see Sonic home and off from his last day at work.

"Sonic! I missed you so much!" Tails really wanted to kiss Sonic know, but he never knew how Sonic would react… Instead, he left it alone.

"I know, bud! I'm so happy that I get to see you more! If you don't mind, may I… talk to you in my bedroom for a moment?"

Tails smiled. Anything for his best friend, or "soon-to-be-boyfriend", as he thought of him.

As they were downstairs, Sonic and Tails sat on the bed. Sonic knew what he had to say to Tails… Not the part of moving out, but the other part of confessing his love to him…

"Listen Tails, I'm happy that you are happy… I really hated working at that office… The only good part was hanging with Knuckles there. It's quite funny when he screws up on something by accident… Anyway, Tails, I… Um…"

"Y-Yeah…?" said Tails. _Could this be it..?_

"Tails, uh… Well, err…"

_Damn it, spit it out already!_

Sonic sighed, giving up.

"I guess I'll have to tell you this way…"

Without a word, Sonic picked Tails up and held him in his arms. He leaned over, puckering his lips.

Tails blushed madly. _Yes, Sonic! Kiss me! Kiss me as if your life depended on it! Let me taste you, let me love you back!_

Sonic pressed his lips against Tails' lips, embracing the soft and young teenage fox warmly, noses touching and tongues wrestling for dominance, their saliva mixing together. To Tails it seemed that time had completely stopped and that there was nobody in the world but the two… Nothing could break their bond apart. To Sonic, Tails wasn't just his friend anymore, he was an angel sent from above.

Their lips finally separated, leaving trails of saliva as they did.

"I love you, Tails… I love you with all my heart, and I always will."

Tails' tears began blinding him. Sonic loved him back…

"Sonic… I-I love you too!" He quickly embraced the hedgehog back tightly and deeply kissed him, tears streaming from his eyes.

That night, Sonic talked with Vanilla, Cream's mother, and arranged for Tails to play with Cream and stay over for a whole day.

"What are you playing at?!" a very confused kitsune said.

"Don't worry, Tails… There are just plenty of things to do around the house tomorrow. After I'm done, I assure you that tomorrow's going to be the best day of your life." Said Sonic.

"I love you, Sonic… I'll miss you…"

"Hey bud", said Sonic cheerfully. "It's not like we're not going to see each other again…"

"I guess you're right… Still, I'll miss you, Sonic." Tails leaned in, kissing Sonic passionately again.

"I'll miss you too, Tails." Sonic replied after the kiss. He dashed off in a snap.

A seemingly tired young rabbit yawned, ready to sleep.

"You ready to sleep, Tails? Cheese here is."

"Chao Chao!" said the little Chao next to Cream.

"Yeah, I guess I will… I've had fun playing with you today, Cream."

Cream gave a warm smile and snuggled under her bed covers. There were two beds in the room luckily for Tails, because the only one he wanted to sleep with was Sonic. But whatever, he was fine for this one night.

Soon when the two were asleep, Sonic began staring inside the room through the open window.

"Alright, Tails is asleep…" whispered Sonic, to himself. He walked to the front door and opened it, looking at Vanilla.

"He's asleep now, so I'm taking him", he said to her.

Vanilla nodded. "I wish you the best of luck to you and Tails, Sonic…" said Vanilla in her usual soft and caring tone.

"Thanks a bunch, Vanilla." Sonic tiptoed quietly upstairs and carefully and quietly picked Tails up in his arms.

"My god… He's even more of an angel when he is sleeping…" whispered Sonic, trying not to wake the precious sleeping fox that Sonic loved and cared for.

Sonic waved a goodbye to Vanilla and left the house, shutting the door.

The delicate and special fox slowly awoken to the morning, but wanting to keep his eyes shut for a while and rest. Cream's second bed seemed somewhat more and more comfortable, like the bed was made of fine cotton and silk. Tails didn't care… But it then came to him that it didn't smell like Cream's house. It didn't feel like it, either. This made Tails open his eyes instantly. He wasn't in Cream's room, he wasn't in his apartment room, he was somewhere else…

The room was huge! Fine wooden floors and walls, wide plasma screen TV on the wall facing the front of the bed, a computer desk, and a back door to a balcony… A balcony?! Since when did the place have an upstairs room? More so, when was the house 30 feet high?! Tails wondered where he was.

The door opened and Sonic walked in, catching Tails by surprise.

"Yaack! Sonic! Where am I…?"

"Oh, Tails, you're awake… I guess I should explain…"

_Yes, explain to me, damn it!_

"Alright, bud… As you know, I've been working in the real estate management all this time… But you see, I needed the work, so I could make a lot of money. Tails, I've finally gotten enough money to buy this house… I bought it, so we could both live together here, instead of that crappy old apartment… I wanted it to be a surprise for you…"

Tails was speechless. Sonic worked that long and THAT hard for this? For him…?

"I… I-I don't know what to say…"

Sonic came over and cupped Tails' face in his hands. "You don't need to say anything…"

Tails felt like he was in heaven… Sonic had bought this glorious and huge house for the two of them, so they could live together there forever… This made Tails start to sob.

But before Tails could start, Sonic leaned in and kissed Tails again, their tongues beginning to wrestle for dominance, saliva mixing once again. When the kiss ended, Tails cried into Sonic's chest, soaking him with his tears.

"Sonic, you don't know how much this means to me… Nobody has ever made me feel this happy… Sonic, I love you!" Tails continued crying and sobbing against Sonic. The two knew that for sure, they were in heaven, and nobody could ever separate them.

That night…

Sonic and Tails ran upstairs… For Tails, should I say "flying"? They held hands, zooming into the room and onto the bed.

"You ready, Sonic…?" said Tails excitedly.

"You bet, my furry angel…"

Tails giggled and slid off his jeans, as Sonic slid off his.


End file.
